Mr and Mrs Scott get Detention
by NathanScott23
Summary: Husband and Wife spend an afternoon in detention together. [Naley. One Shot]


This is yet another Naley one shot (Yay! Go the Naley fans!). Anyway, I got my hair cut a couple of days ago, it used to be long and I asked for it to be cut to my shoulders…imagine my shock when it was cut _above _my shoulders. I hated it for a while, and then I realised it was a Peyton haircut! Not curly, shoulder length Peyton, more like straight, above shoulders Peyton. I came to the conclusion that anything remotely OTH related is cool. Therefore, I have effectively come to the conclusion that _I_ am cool. Lol, in other words, I love my hair now :) This fic is set sometime in Season 3 after Naley have made up. Please Read and Review. This is for all my readers so far that have reviewed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – Right, let's get this straight. I don't own the brilliant show, the memorable characters, the wonderful drama, the - . Yeah yeah, you get it. The only thing I own is the plot of the fic you're about to lay eyes on.

**Mr and Mrs Scott get Detention**

_Because maybe,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me,  
And after all,  
You're my wonderwall…_

**- Oasis, "Wonderwall"**

The classroom was dead silent, and Nathan was bored. He looked around; everybody, including his wife was busy, heads buried in their work. Nathan groaned quietly, he never had a long attention span, the class had only started work ten minutes ago. He glanced up discreetly to check that his teacher wasn't looking. Mr Reid was occupied with marking their English papers. Grabbing the opportunity, Nathan turned to Tim and threw a ball of scrap paper at his head.

Haley stared at Nathan, he was sitting in the row in front of her, yet he still managed to distract her from her work. This time however, it had nothing to do with his natural good looks. Nathan had steadily been whispering loudly with Tim for the past two minutes. She rolled her eyes, about to say something, but her teacher beat her to it.

"Mr Scott, as much as I would love to hear the rest of your conversation, somehow I don't think I'd be doing my job as teacher," the sharp voice of Mr Reid rang through the classroom, interrupting the silence like a knife blade cutting the air. Nathan looked up from his conversation, racking his brain for an excuse; when none came, he simply stared blankly at his teacher. Mr Reid smiled and uttered one word, "detention."

Haley groaned, they finally were free of obligations such as study and training and they were going to take the opportunity to spend an afternoon together; now that wouldn't be possible. She leaned forward heatedly, ready to give Nathan a dose of her anger. "Nathan, this is the first time in ages we've been able to spend some time together, and now you've gone and blown it! You better hope you get through detention alive, because once you're out, you'll be spending a night with me and my fists – " Haley was cut short, when Mr Reid suddenly appeared behind her.

"Mrs Scott," he ground out, "detention."

Nathan smiled at Haley, "guess you'll be spending an afternoon with me after all."

Haley stomped into the detention room later that day, noticing that Nathan was already seated and lounging back in his chair like he didn't have a care in the world. His lip curled upward in a slight smirk as she claimed the seat next to him. _Jerk_. Mr Reid looked up from his desk, "right, now that you're both here, we can start. Seeing as it's the end of term and you have no work, you have the enviable task of doing nothing for an hour," he smiled, "I'll be back when you're done. Have fun." He stepped out of the room, and the couple could hear the click of the lock behind him. Haley looked at Nathan, puzzled, "what do they think we're gonna do? Escape? This isn't freakin' _Prison Break_."

Nathan shrugged, "Only in Tree Hill High…"

Haley subsided into a sulk and turned away, still angry at Nathan for spoiling their alone time. Nathan however, was enjoying himself thoroughly, he liked it when she was irritated, she always looked so cute. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was falling messily out of her bun and her blouse was still ruffled from her little tantrum. He didn't know how long he was staring at the girl who had captivated him right from the very beginning, but he was pretty sure he was capable of doing it forever. That was if forever was possible, he certainly felt like it was whenever he was around her.

Haley could feel Nathan's eyes trained heavily on her. She turned around to glance at him, and he seemed to take no notice at her change in stance. His cobalt eyes were glazed over, as they always were when he was deep in thought. She wondered fleetingly what had him so preoccupied, before remembering that she was supposed to be annoyed with him. She glared half heartedly, but still, he didn't react. "Nathan? Nathan!"

Nathan blinked, he didn't realise that he'd been out of it. It was very easy to get lost staring at Haley. His wife still looked slightly irritated. "Nathan, why are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and you haven't eaten in six months?"

He smirked and moved his chair much closer to hers. Reaching up, he gently tugged at her clip so that her hair was freed. He watched as it flowed down to settle lightly on her shoulders. He kissed her softly and slowly on her temple.

Haley could feel her anger melting away, only he could get her so worked up and then calm her down in a split second. "Because," he whispered in her ear, "you look really sexy when you're all worked up. The only other time I've seen you flush this much was when-"

"Nathan!" Haley interrupted, obviously remembering just as clearly as he did. He shrugged casually and proceeded to trace small patterns across her thigh. "Just thought it wouldn't hurt to remind you." His voice came out in a low, husky whisper. The tone of voice that always gave her goose bumps. "So it is true," she said, almost absentmindedly.

"What's true?"

"Guys really do think about it every thirty seconds"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Cosmo magazine."

"I'm offended, that makes guys seem hideously primitive." Haley raised an eyebrow.

Nathan grinned, "and yet, it's entirely true."

"Thought so."

"Well can you blame a guy? I mean, with a girl like you, it's impossible."

She shivered, despite feeling the heat rise all over her body. Oh what the hell, she wasn't even really cross with him. She scooted over from her chair onto his lap. Instantly, his arms found their way around her waist, definitely familiar territory for both of them. His lips captured her own, and she instantly lost her bearings. Haley James would never make out in the detention room, Haley James Scott was willing to try anything.

He could taste her, she was sweet and mellow and smooth. Her tongue was tracing the inside of his mouth, the intricacies and contours that only she knew so well. His hands were roaming across her back, massaging the silky skin through the thin cotton of her blouse. They slowly moved upwards, tangling themselves in her auburn waves, she moaned softly into his mouth. Her own hands were clinging on to his shirt, desperate to feel the firm flesh of his chest beneath her palms. She gripped his biceps, her small hands not even managing to completely surround the muscles there. Nathan moved to unbutton her blouse, the action quickly snapped her back into harsh reality. She pulled away and grabbed his hands. "Nathan! Have you forgotten where we are?"

He simply looked at her, before smiling deviously, "no, I knew exactly where we were. You however, seemed to have no clue." Haley blushed.

"You know, it really doesn't matter where we spend our afternoon, as long as we spend it together." She seemed to ponder something for a moment, "Actually, this isn't bad, I could get used to making out in a classroom."

"Are you sure about that Mrs Scott?" The sharp voice of Mr Reid caused them both to whip around. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing. Detention. Tomorrow. Both of you." He turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

Haley turned back to Nathan and giggled, "well, I suppose we better get some practise for tomorrow, don't you think?"

Nathan smiled, a real smile that made his face light up, a smile that was reserved just for her. "I think that's a great idea. Come here," he said pulling her back into his arms.

"You know what?" Haley said.

"What?"

"I think detention is my new favourite class."

**The End**

So, what did you think? Please read my other fics as well and leave a note to tell me your thoughts. Til next time, Love ya!

Shevy


End file.
